The invention relates to a TV picture tube panel and a method of manufacture. More particularly, the invention discloses a color TV picture tube panel, wherein the target is printed onto an inner face of the panel. Preferably, a collector printing process is utilized.
In a conventional color TV bulb, the target comprises an array of triads of separate color phosphors and a black matrix or background. Each phosphor and the background is separately deposited onto the inner surface of the panel.